New Life in Zootopia
by Davebo1007
Summary: New Life in Zootopia I to send a shout out One-and-Z3ros for revamping the stories and helping correct the errors I made thanks buddy
1. Chapter 1

**Kathy and Jonathan  
Chapter 1**

Kathy was sitting outside of a deli enjoying her grilled grasshoppers and cheese sub as she watched the world of mammals, both prey and pred, pass by the deli, going on about their lives.

Kathy stared out, lost in thought. Thinking back on her past, she was the first of her family to go to college and graduated, top of her class.

The look on my parent's faces as I walked across the stage was one of joy, as mom cried when they called my name. The first ever arctic fox to graduate with all honors in the top of my class.

"Buzz"

My phone interrupted my train of thought, I looked at my phone, it flashed a picture of my parents.

I answered my phone "Hello?"

"Hi Snowball!" My mom called me that ever since I was a kit. "Hi mom" I say, sounding like a kit again. She asked me "how's everything? Did you find a job yet? Or even a tod?"

"Mom!" I shout in annoyance. "Anyways, Mom, I found a job. It's 2 blocks from Precinct 1 as a sketch artist for the ZPD."

Her mother cut her off and said "Did you know they just hired a todd fox there?" I said "Yes, I know, and no I'm not interested in dating him!"

Mom said "So I'm going to be the only one out of my friends who doesn't have any grandkits?" Her mother sobbed. I had to calm her down, "Mom," I said in a stern voice "I'm not ready to start a family yet!"

That seemed to finally calm her down, she said ok and let it pass. "Ok Snowball, I can wait."

"Hey mom, I have to go back to work. Talk to you tonight. Send Dad my love!" I said and then hung up the phone. I went to the counter the deli and paid for my meal and left the deli heading back to my job at a place called MMF (Short for Million Mammal Faces ).

...

Jonathan was very intelligent despite losing both parents when he was a young kit. Growing up in the orphanage where he was a lone wolf all throughout school and college.

He graduated from CAM (culinary arts of mammals) to become a chef of fine cuisine. It wasn't hard for Jonathan to find a job at one of the five stars, high class restaurant in Savannah Square called Mandarin Oriental, where he's the head chef.

I was walking home from work when I saw a dingo that just snatched a female vixen's purse. As the perp took off running towards me I acted in an instinct, grabbing him and putting him to the ground. The arctic vixen ran towards me and the perp. I grabbed the purse out of his grasp and hand it to the vixen. "Thank you" She said to me, relieved. "You are welcome." I say, then asked her to call the ZPD which she does. 5 minutes later they arrived.

Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde stepped out of the police cruiser they walked over to us. I still had my knee on the dingo's back looking over to see, Nick walking towards me. Then, he pulled out a pair of paw cuffs and puts them on the dingo. Then walked him to the back seat of the cruiser after closing the door. Nick walked back to where Judy was talking to us, taking our statement. Nick looks at the Arctic vixen and says "Don't I know you?"

Kathy looked at Nick for a moment and replied "Yes, I work for MMF two blocks from the ZPD." Judy, upon hearing this looked at Kathy and said "You were the one who did the sketch to help us catch Rodney Fishnet on our last case!" Nick said "Yes, thanks to your help we were able to put him behind bars."

Nick turned his attention to me and took my statement. When Nick was done, he asked "Don't you work for Mason?" "Yes, I'm the head chef." I replied.

After Nick and Judy took all the information, they got back into the cruiser heading back to the precinct. I turned to Kathy, remembering she mentioned it when she had given Judy her statement, and said "Hey Kathy, would you like to get something to eat or drink?" After a few minutes, she replied. "Sure Jonathan!" "Oh, do you have any place in mind?" "Yeah! There's a cafe 2 blocks from here." "Ok" I replied. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at L'Enfant cafe.

Jonathan held the door open for Kathy. "Oh what a gentle mammal, thank you." She said with a smile. "You're welcome," came is cultured reply. Jonathan was looking at her She is so beautiful, the color of her fur was a silky snow white... Breaking his train of thought, Kathy calls to him, "Jonathan, are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry about that, I just space out there for a moment." He replied, trying not to sound flustered. "Well, I got our seats so let's go sit." They order drinks and talked about their hobbies, and the things they like to do in their free time.

There was something about her; the way her eyes look like a soft rose color, that he could get lost in them. As Kathy ate she could feel his eyes on her so she stop eating and said "Do I have something in my teeth?" "No." Jonathan replied quickly "I'm sorry for staring, but you are just so beautiful." he admitted to Kathy. She giggled, and said "Your very charming and handsome yourself." He thank her they talked a little more. As the night came to a close, Jonathan paid for the meal they both left the cafe. Kathy was the one to speak up.

"Hey Jonathan, what are you doing after work tomorrow?" Slightly surprised by her question, his reply came delayed. "Nothing, why do you ask?" Jonathan replied in curiosity. "Well, want to hangout?" Was her sheepish request. Hah, should've guessed that was coming. Jonathan though. "Sure, what time?" He asked. After a second, he quickly said "On second thought. here is my number. That way, you can call me anytime." Jonathan said. Kathy put his number in her phone; they thanked each other and parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking it All In  
** **Chapter 2**

(After the "date")

Kathy was walking to her apartment lost in thought. That was a great evening. Jonathan is very handsome for a wolf the way his red fur meets his gray is astounding. I never seen a mammal like him before. He seems very intelligent too, but I bet he's taken. Kathy giggled to herself. Oh well I'm home now. Looking on the clock on the wall reading 7:57 pm. Oh boy let me take a shower before mom or dad call. 25 minutes later, Kathy leaves her bathroom. Just as she reaches her bed the phone goes off.

"Hello?" I say. "Hi Snowflake!" A deep voice came on the line. "Hi Dad. How's the business going?" I hadn't expected him to call, but it was nice to talk to him.  
"It's great, but I didn't call so I can talk about me, how are you doing?" came his jovial reply.

"Well work has been fun at times or hell, it's all about how you look at it. Today, some mammal tried to rob me." I said softly. "WHAT!?" Came my Dad's voice "Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, Jonathan stopped the creep." I replied to him, attempting to calm him down. That's good honey, I'm glad the Todd could help you. "He's not a todd, Dad!" I said frustrated. "Ok, sorry then what is he?" He replies defensively; but can you blame him? "A wolf." I reply "Oh." Was his only reply to that.

He is quiet for a moment, then he spoke, "I have a question." Ok, what now? "Is he a grey or red wolf?" Huh? "Uh, what does that!" before I finish my sentence, he huffs, "Just answer the question, please." he said in a stern voice. A bit scared, I reply, "He's both from the looks of it; why?"

I hear mom butted in this time "oh it's nothing dear." I can tell she's lying. I glance at my clock. It read 9:30 PM Ugh its getting late. "Hey mom and dad, I love you guys but I have to work tomorrow." I tell them apologetically. "Ok," they said in unison "We love you. Bye." I hung up the phone and laid there thinking. There is something they're not telling me. Finally, as my head hit the pillow and I turned off her lamp.

On Jonathan's way home, he had spotted Nick coming out of Bugg and Grubb with a small bag. "Hey Nick!" he said. Nick looked over in his direction "Hi Jonathan. Where are you heading to?" He asked. "I'm headed home. It's been a long day in the kitchen." Jonathan said. "Yeah I know what you mean. Being on the beat isn't a joke either." Nick joked to the wolf. "Yeah we both have stressful jobs Nick, but it's what keeps us going right?" Jonathan said. "Right!" Said Nick, giving a slight laugh.

They start walking to the subway station, when Jonathan stops. "Nick I have something to ask you?" Slightly rattled from the sudden stop, Nick take some time to respond. "Ok, ask away." Greatly relieved, Jonathan continues, "Are you an inter?" Nick thought for a moment before he spoke "Yes I am. If you're going to be rude like everyone else we can stop talking now!" Surprised, Jonathan responds quickly "No no. Its nothing like that. I was just wondering because I needed some advice on it."

Since Nick is older than Jonathan it was like a big brother talking to his little brother. "Okay, what's on your mind Wolfie?" Nick said with a smirk. "Well, Slick," he shot back, "You know that vixen from yesterday?"

"Yeah Kathy? What about her?" Nick gave him a questioning glance.  
"Do you know if she is seeing anyone?" Jonathan asked, completely oblivious to Nick's gaze on him.  
"From what I got from Ben, no."

"Who's Ben?" Nick chuckled. "Come to the precinct tomorrow morning after your run. Don't look surprised, Carrots told me she sees you running almost every day."  
"Ok, I will. I have to ask though; how do you keep up with her on the beat every day?"

"I have to get on all fours just to catch up with her. It's easy Nick said "I pace myself, and being around her everyday helps as well."

They reach their floor, not noticing they even walked in. They shook paws and separated. Upon entering his place, Jonathan drops the keys on the table near the door and started heading to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Kathy was the only thing on his mind. Her sent locking itself into his brain. I wonder, am I in love? He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

(Kathy's Parents House)

Star looked at her husband "I think our daughter found our godson." "But, dear, we don't know that yet, It's been 23 years since we've seen him." her husband replied. "Ruddy, I know it's him." She says as she holds onto a medium sized locket "Plus, if I wasn't misled," She continues "Our daughter likes him. So how about this, in three weeks we invite him over so we can talk?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night On the Town  
** **Chapter 3**

Jonathan was waking up his face turned towards his clock on this night stand, it read 4:50 AM so he pushed a button to stop the alarm from going off. Got to his feet, stretched a little then went to the bathroom a few minutes later after getting dressed.

He was in the kitchen, grabbed an energy bar, and Gatorade, then proceed to head out the door. Jonathan jogged from his apartment building to the park he always goes to then someone called out his name.

I looked to see who called me. It was Judy wearing her usual running clothes. "Hi Judy!"

I said, looking surprised, because she's usually in her own zone with her earbuds in. Judy asked me do I mine running with her? I said I didn't mind, but I was thinking something was up. So we ran for what felt like hours, but in reality it was like 30 minutes we stopped and took a rest.

Hey Judy, can I ask you something. "Sure, " she replied what is it? How would you and Nick like to come to my job for a date with me and Kathy? Judy looked at me for a moment, then smiled and said that would be nice but we can't afford it. I then told her it would be on the house. I just need you to take Kathy shopping for an evening gown along with yourself, that's if you don't already have one. Judy thought for a moment, then said I don't have that kind of money for a gown. I pull out my phone and dialed a Bob number. "Hello"  
can I speak to Bob? This is him "hey" buddy, I'm calling in on that favor. Bob said ok what will it be?

Two gowns my sister and her friend will be there at 5pm to pick them out. Bob said ok then hung up.

I looked at Judy and said it's done. Judy looked at me with a face of shock and amazement. Then said I'm your sister now 'huh'? Yes you are and plus I didn't want to give him your name. Judy just nodded, then asked what about Kathy? I want this to be a surprise for her. "That is where you come in, my dear sister" I said jokingly. Just tell Kathy you need her help finding a dress. "Oh" before I forget, here's the card with the name and address on it.

Judy looked at the name of it was Chanel Boutique. Judy's eye's widen, her words getting stuck in her throat. After a few minutes she said you must be loaded to shop here! After talking to Judy and texting Nick everything was set.

Kathy

I was getting ready to head out for work. I took one glance at the clock it was 7:45 am I only have 15 minutes to make it to work.

I leave and lock up my place. It was 6 blocks to my job on the way there I see Nick holding two cups of coffee. I stop and spoke to him for a few then continue walking until I got to MMF front door. I walked in and grabbed my assignment.

After 5 hours of paperwork I was done. So I decide to look up my parent's records so I can find out what they know, but every time I tried there would be a dead end. I kept searching until I finally broke through and came across a picture of this wolf pup. I sat there looking at the picture lost in thought then I heard Judy's voice.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Judy glanced then asked "who is the pup?" I said "I don't know yet it was in My parents file but I have never seen this pup before."

Judy said "Do you mind going with me to pick out a gown Nicks taking me out tonight." I said "Sure" Just let me get my things. We left my job I asked Judy do you know where you're getting it since she answered "yes!" It took us a while but we arrived at a place called Chanel Boutique. My eyes were bugged out. Judy ushered me in without a word, we're greeted by an otter named Bob. He asks how may I help you young ladies today? Judy said "Yes, my brother called this morning." "Ah" Yes, right this way ladies they stopped in a room with gowns wall to wall pick what you like after that he left. I started to sit down, then Judy looked at me and said go ahead and pick one out. I had a puzzled look on my face. "What?" Was all I could say. Judy just snickered.

So I did what I was told then my phone rang. It was my mom on muzzle time I answered it "Hi mom." "Hi Snowball!" Did I catch you at a bad time? "No mom" I'm out with Judy shopping for gowns. Judy appeared on screen "hi Mrs, Frost!"

"Hi Judy, Dear your gown looks gorgeous why thank you" Judy said. Snowball what did you pick out. Hold on mom let me go put it on.

Hey" Judy Mrs, Frost called out just nodded if I'm right but Jonathan is behind this isn't he?" Judy just nodded. "I'm back mom how do I look?" Kathy said. She heard a snap from a camera. "Mom!" I said caught off guard, she said "what?"

"When will I ever get to see my only child in a gown" her mother said with a smile. "But you look beautiful I have to go now talk to you later bye Snowball and Judy then" she hung up. They went to the check out where Bob was standing he rung them up. Bob asked for the card Judy showed him earlier, he swiped it, then they left.

Jonathan

I arrived at work everything was getting prepared for the day ahead. I see the boss and ask "can we talk?" For a moment we walk into his office. Mr. Mason can I have a get together here it's a small one? Mason said "I don't see why not you work your tail off every time you come to work." Plus, I don't see you as an employee I see you more as a son I always wanted.

I said "thank you, sir or should I call you dad" they both laugh. Mason asked "who's the lucky girl he asked?" I said "her name is Kathy." Mason said "wait a minute, are you talking about the one they hired at MMF?" Yes sir the same one.

Mason said "My boy" what a fine catch her father Taylor suits the store is called Taylor Frost. "Oh" I never heard of it sorry sir. Mason looked shocked, then said "as your new Dad, I'm telling you to get your work done by 12 pm and take my car to Taylor Frost "oh what time is your date?" I told him around 5 pm. Mason said "got plenty of time." After a couple of hours preparing food I was off to Taylor Frost it only took me 20 minutes to get there.

I opened the door to the shop and was greeted by Mr. Frost himself, he asked me my name I told him Jonathan Wolfgang "Ah Yes, right this way Mr. Mason speaks highly of you but between you and me. Mr. Frost looked at me, I think he see you more on the lines of his son if you catch my drift. Yeah he told me you had a suit for me? Yes, I do hold on. He called for his wife to bring down the suit. When Mrs, Frost brought down the suit.

She introduces herself as Mrs. Frost I introduce myself to her as Jonathan Wolfgang as soon as I made eye contact with her a shiver went down my spine and from the look on the Mrs. Frost face as if she seen a ghost. I Shrugged It Off then looked at the suit it was a sapphire blue the same as my eyes I smiled. I asked is there a changing room in here? Mr. Frost said yes and pointed to the back.

When Jonathan was out of earshot Mr and Mrs Frost talked. Mr. Frost couldn't believe it, that's him isn't it Star. Starr said "that's him those eyes don't lie, they are his mother's" she said with a smile. "Hey" Mr. Frost this suit fits like a glove I said so how much for it? It's on the house it belonged to someone very special to me and your date will love it. I look at him in shock for two reasons one he was just giving me the suit and two how did he know I was going on a date? I ask "Did Mason tell you about the date?" "Nope the last time that suit was worn was 24 years ago" Mr. Frost said. "Oh well, thank you so much if I see you again, I will let you know how it went" I said.

Jonathan text Nick told him to get ready and he would be by to pick him up. It took Nick 25 minutes to get his look right then headed to the car to meet Jonathan. Nick asked "where are the girl's?" I said "they will be there soon, but we need to get there first ok." Fine by me Nick said.

Judy and Kathy were in a cab heading to Mandarin Oriental. It took them a little longer to get there, but they were there at last. "This place is huge, " Judy said. "I second that" Kathy spoke. When they stepped out of the cab, the Bobcat Mason was there to meet them. "Right this way ladies" Mason said. They followed Mason through this large corridor. Jonathan and Nick were in their seats when Judy and Kathy walked in.

Their mouths drop open when they saw them, they looked marvelous Kathy had on a ruby red gown that made her eyes pop and Judy had on a a royal violet gown. The guys were lost for words as they just stared. Eventually Nick and Jonathan got up and greeted there lady's.

Jonathan asked Kathy "how was your day?" Kathy replied "It was great, then asked how did you plan all of this?" Jonathan said "I had some help he chuckled. Then it came to Kathy, Judy you were in on this? Judy said "guilty as charged." "You sly wolf" Kathy said while kissing Jonathan on the cheek. They all ate and talked about this and that. Judy and Nick called it a night Thanked them both and left. After a while, Jonathan and Kathy were walking and talk neither one ever looked at the time they eventually arrived at Kathy apartment. Jonathan looked at the time it was 11:05 pm he had missed the last train.

Kathy asked "what's wrong?" Jonathan told her that he missed the last train, but said he could walk home. Where do you live? "Downtown" Kathy said "You're not walking all the way home from here. Spend the night with me, Jonathan said are you sure? This time Kathy pulled him into a deep passionate kiss while opening the door. Heading straight to her room her hips swaying side to side.

A/N


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting The Parents  
Chapter 4**

After Kathy leads Jonathan into her apartment they headed straight to the bedroom. Kathy pushed Jonathan on the bed and told him, he's sleeping in the bed with her. Kathy went to the bathroom to get changed into her night clothes.

Jonathan asks "do you have anything for me to sleep in?" Kathy replied "In your boxers if you don't mind?" "Ok Jonathan said. Kathy came back in her pj's got in bed with Jonathan. Kathy snuggled up with Jonathan and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jonathan woke up at his usual time, took a moment to look at Kathy still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He soon got up grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom.

As I grabbed my phone and head to the bathroom. I noticed I had a miss call from an unknown number and a text also, opening the text message it read.

 **Unknown Caller- We need to meet and talk face to face and bring your girlfriend everything will be explained. Here's the address - 3256 Black Mane Drive at 10am.**

I scratch my head thinking who can this be?! I shake my head thinking, well, whoever it is. I would like to know what they know. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Kathy leaned over her and whispered into her ear. I have to go home and get change I well be back at 9:30 am we're going out for breakfast. I gave her a kiss on the lips and picked up my things, put them on and headed to the train.

Jonathan met back up with Kathy outside of her apartment building Kathy asked "So where are we going to eat?" Jonathan showed Kathy the address in the text he received this morning. Kathy replied "I know that place, it's called Happy Country Breakfast my mom and dad took me there when I was a kit." So they hopped in a cab and went to the address. They got there in no time. Jonathan paid for the fair, they both got out of the cab and headed into the restaurant. They were greeted and seated by a honey badger named Bella she asked what would they like to drink they both ordered coffee.

Hey Jonathan do you know who sent you the text? Kathy asked, Jonathan replied "no I don't recognize the number." May I see it, I asked. He handed me his phone I look at the number and before I said anything I heard my parent's voices. "Hi Snowball!" they said in unison. I said "Hi then asked what are you guys doing here?!" They took a seat and mom said "We will explain everything in a minute."

"Oh" Where are our manners Star said "Hi Jonathan how are you doing today?" Jonathan replied "I'm doing fine, it's a pleasure to meet you both again." Kathy was so shocked and said "how?" Ruddy answered "where did you think he got the suit at?" Ok Star said "it's time to let you both know what we know. First Jonathan that suit we gave you is your father's and you are our godson we have been looking for you ever since you were kidnapped." Ruddy added more before they could say anything. Your mom and dad are spy's "oh that picture you found Snowball can you pull it out please. Kathy did as she was told still looking lost.

Starr said "that's you Jonathan as a pup" then she took off the locket and passed it to Jonathan and this is…

I picked up the locket Mrs. Frost slid it to me it had a little weight to it. Before I opened it I asked do you know what's in here? Mrs. Frost said "No, I don't" they made me promise not to open it. They told me to let you do it. I said ok I opened it there was a small tracking number and a picture of my mom on the left and my dad on the right, also some fur I smell it. I said I know this sent! Where!? The three asked in unison. When we first met, Kathy it was on you. Where were you coming from that day?

Kathy thought for a moment "Oh, " I was coming from my music class, why? Her dad responded I feel like an idiot. "Why, I asked? Her mom responded this time "because Jonathan's dad had a school for musicians we totally forgot about it, we were so concentrated on finding Jonathan it slipped our minds." Dad asked "has he ever hug you, Snowball? I answered "yes a few times why?" Me and your father smelt that scent on you, but didn't think anything of it. He's your Goddad Snowball. I said "We all need to go now!"

Kathy paid for their coffee and they all left. Kathy asked her dad do you still have the car? Ruddy said yes it over there. They all go get in the car and headed to Manhattan School of Music it took them 25 minutes due to the traffic.

We all got out of the car and went inside they were greeted by Greg the bunny from Bunny Barrows. "Hi Kathy" he said how can I help you? I'm looking for my teacher. He said "Oh Mr. W, G he's upstairs in his study want me to let him know you're coming up?"

"No thanks Kathy said I want to surprise him. "Ok Greg said take the elevator, it's faster. They got on the elevator going to the 3rd floor when they got off the elevator, Mr. W, G was leaving his study.

"Hey Wolfgang"! Mr. Frost called out, it's been a while, he said.

Mr. Wolfgang looked and said "Hi Ruddy, Star and Kathy, "oh who is this young wolf lad with you?" Star said "we will tell you when you open your study up again, it's very important." Ok Wolfgang replied a few minutes later they were all sitting in the room.

Ok Mr. Wolfgang said, but was interrupted when Mrs, Wolfgang walked in "Oh am I interrupting anything?" "No, not at all Star said in fact you're right on time"….

Mrs. Wolfgang said "Hello to everyone, but stopped when she spotted Jonathan then asked who it's this in a motherly tone?" Take a seat dear Mr. Wolfgang asked his wife that's why we're here. She sat next to her husband "Ok, what's going on?" She asked. Star introduce them to Jonathan. Then said this is your son Kathy found him. Jonathan these are your parents, Peter and Violet Wolfgang. Star said. Jonathan looked Violet in her eyes, they were the same color as his own.

"Mom, Dad!" I said with tears of joy. I got up and walked to them and embrace them in a hug. "Son!" They said in unison we hug and cried together. I stepped back and said "there is a lot we need to catch up on." "Oh, I like to introduce you 2 to my girlfriend I walked over to Kathy and took her paw in mine. Then my phone rang, I fished it out of my pocket and answered it putting it on speaker "Hello, " I said "Hi Jonathan this is Mason I was checking up on you my boy. How is everything?"

I said "everything is good I just met my parents." There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Mason said. "Wait What?! Never mind that just come pass here for dinner, you and the whole family cause I know Kathy and her family is there as well." I said "ok is 6pm good?" Mason said "yeah, " I looked at the time it was 4:50 alright, "we will see you at 6pm" I said then I hung up.

Jonathan, Kathy, Starr, Ruddy, Violet, and Peter left the study, then got on the elevator and went to the main lobby. Talking about everything and catching up. Greg spotted them and said "hey Mr. W, G if you don't mind me asking who's that?" Pointing to Jonathan "Oh, this is my son Jonathan" Mr. Wolfgang said and my last name is Wolfgang not W.G by the way.

Greg said "Ok, nice to meet you Jonathan hope to see you around." Violet said "you will and hold all calls for us until tomorrow we have a lot of catching up to with our son." Greg said "will do Mrs. Wolfgang."

After that, they all left where do we go from here Kathy asked? Peter said since we have an hour to kill, let's do some sightseeing I will have the limo pick us all up. They rode around talking and did a little shopping, Peter leaned over to Jonathan and asked "So when are you going to pop the question to her son?

Jonathan looked at his dad blushing and said "As soon as I get the ring he smiled. Violet looked over to them and said "what are you two over there Whispering about?" "Oh, nothing dear Peter said. Violet looked at Peter, then to her son Jonathan their faces had the same exact look. That told her they were up to something. Violet calls the driver on the phone in the back. Whispered into the phone where to stop to next in minutes they pulled up to the Cartier MB jewelry boutique.

Jonathan looked at his mom trying to catch any sign of where she was taking them, Violet just motion for Jonathan and Peter to follow. She told Kathy and her parents, we will be right back they said ok.  
As the three wolves walk into the boutique there was a otter behind the counter and asked how may I help you today? Jonathan spoke up I'm looking for an engagement ring. Ok the otter said and pulled out and an array of engagement rings pick what you like.

Jonathan looked until he spotted a Sapphire with two Rubies on each side. I want that one Jonathan said ok the otter asked do you know her size? Violet said "it's 6" Jonathan looked at his mother and asked "How did you know?" "Her mother where's the same size" Violet replied the otter asked anything else?

Peter said "yes, that necklace with the three charms on it." Ok will this be separate or is this all together? The otter asked. Violet said "all together, then reaching into her purse and pulled out a credit card. Here you go the otter handed the bag to Violet. She took out the necklace and put it around Jonathan's neck, then told him to put the ring in his pocket, Jonathan did as his mother instructed then they left the store. Getting back in the limo Kathy spotted the necklace Jonathan was wearing and said "that's beautiful" Jonathan thanked her and gave her a kiss. He sat back down and pulled out his phone to text Nick and Judy to meet him at his job dinners at 6pm they text back see you there.

They all arrived at the meeting place where Judy and Nick was waiting, they exchange greetings and headed inside. They were greeted by one of Jonathan's coworkers "Hi Everyone" the zebra said Mr. Mason is expecting you right this way he brought them to a private room with a large table they all got seated. "Hi everyone!" Mr. Mason said from the door glad you all could make it. Then he took a seat. Violet and Peter looked at Mason and said in unison Stealth Paws! Mason looked at them both and said "I haven't heard that name in years he chuckled how's it been you two?"

It's been tough looking for our son but other than that it's been great. Violet asked how long have you had Jonathan?

I had Jonathan ever since he was 6 years old. I found him wandering around here begging for food so I took him in and raise him as my own. Now he's the head chef but I was wondering where have you guys been last I heard you were captured. Peter said "We were for three months, but we escape and came back to Zootopia and started looking for our son." I see well the agency told me you two were dead so I left and opened this place. Hey Star and Ruddy so Jonathan was that pup you were looking for I'm sorry I thought you might have been after him. Star said "No need to apologize you had his best interest at heart." Still, if I would have known I wouldn't have kept him from you guys anyway let's celebrate. Before we get this underway Jonathan said "I have something to ask."

Kathy I have to ask you something? Kathy looked at Jonathan then said "ok." I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I feel like I known you my entire life and if you will allow me. Then I got down on one née and pulled out the ring that was in my pocket and said will you marry me? Kathy didn't hesitate "yes! Yes!" I put the ring on her finger and we shared a passionate kiss and I started making her on the top of her head.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Star, Judy and Violet were all crying tears of joy, then Mason said "when can we expect grandkits?" When we have time Kathy said laughing. Star looked at Nick and asked "how is my baby sister doing?" Nick had a dumbfounded look on his face. Nick said "come again?" Star said "Nick your mother is my sister, then Star reached into her purse and pulled out some pictures and showed them to Nick. Nick couldn't believe his eyes that was his mother standing next to Star smiling. Nick pulled out his phone and called his mother and put it on speaker. "Hello" came from the other side of the phone Star said "Hi, sis It's been too long." The room went silent. Marla are you still there Star said "yes" Marla replied it has been to long Marla said "how is everything Star things couldn't be better your niece just got engaged" Star said. "Oh my goodness Marla said we need to catch up soon ok, tell Nicky to give you my number.

Ok, I have to go I'm cooking and cleaning, "ok Star said then hung up. It was silence once again before Nick said "Wow" I just learned something new today he smirked. Then Kathy asked "when am I getting some nieces and nephews" looking at Judy and Nick don't think I didn't notice that ring Judy, Kathy said. Judy said "we have been trying." Then Violet interrupted, well you can stop trying now. Judy asked why? Violet said my nose doesn't lie, then gave Judy a warm smile. Judy and Nick faces lit up. Mason Rose his glass up, then said "I like to make a toast to our big family that is still growing cheers!" everyone said.

A/N 


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandon**

 **Chapter 5**

Two months after Jonathan proposed to Kathy they found a nice place together it was a three bedroom with a yard.

Kathy was walking around downtown Savannah, it was a warm Monday afternoon. When she took a wrong turn not paying attention she looked up and was about to turn around when she spotted a car. It slowed down the door opened and through something out of it then speed off. Kathy looked at the bag for a moment when it started moving Kathy walked over to see what it was she opened it up what she saw.

Horrified and shocked her to the core. It was a pup Kathy called Jonathan and told him what just happened. Jonathan said "stay right there I'm on the way" Kathy said "ok then hung up."

Kathy asked the pup what is your name and how old are you? My name is Justin I'm 4. Kathy said "where are your mommy and daddy?" What Justin said broke her heart. Justin said "that they didn't want him because he was a freak of nature and through me out of that car."

Jonathan pulled up with Nick and chief Bogo in a ZPD Cruiser they all got out. Bogo said "I called for the medic there on the way." Kathy told the chief what just happened. Bogo said "go with the child now and I want a full report on this on my desk in the morning." Kathy said "ok.

Kathy rode with Justin in the EMT to the hospital and told Jonathan to meet her there. 30 minutes later Justin was cleared to go. Jonathan was on the phone with Judy, Nick and Bogo trying to figure out what to do next. Judy was angry and yelling something about giving those sons of bitches a horrified death. Then calm down and told me to take Justin home and see if Kathy can sketch out a picture of those Basterd's then we go from there.

Bogo said "good idea officer Hopps and Nick please calm your wife down." Nick said "I will chief." Judy said "I need to go lay down bye."

Kathy walked into where Jonathan was. Justin was right behind her. Kathy asked what did Bogo say? Jonathan told her what Judy said and your boss agreed. Jonathan then whispered in Kathy's ear Judy is on a rampage I guess being pregnant has turned that sweet bunny into a savage. Jonathan picked up a sent from Justin. Kathy said "we need to talk when we get home it's important" Jonathan nodded and they all left the hospital.

Back home Kathy made Justin a sandwich and put some cartoons on the TV while she went to talk to Jonathan.

Kathy POV

I was talking to Dr. Rocky and he told me that Justin was sexual assaulted and that he is a hybrid. Of an arctic wolf and red fox other than a couple of old scars he's healthy. I looked at my husband and said "We have two choices one we adopt him or two we let him go into foster care." Jonathan let out a savage growl when he heard the second choice. I see, then can you get the other room ready for Justin? Jonathan said "yes dear."

...

Jonathan got the boxes out of the second bedroom and put them in the attic. Jonathan got the room ready it took him 15 minutes. Kathy had walked back into the living room Justin was curled in a ball sleeping. Jonathan came up behind her and puts his paws on her shoulders and said he looks so peaceful sleeping. Kathy agreed then asked what's for dinner?

Jonathan thought for a moment, then said "We should go out to eat plus we need to get our son some clothes and things." A knock came to the door Kathy and Jonathan looked at it then back at Justin. He was cowering in a corner Kathy said "I will get the door you help Justin." Jonathan walked over to the kit and with a soft voice he asked Justin "what's wrong son?" Justin said "they're coming for me." Jonathan said "who's coming for you?" Justin replied "my old mommy and daddy." Jonathan told Justin you are my son. I will protect you with my life, I'm killing anyone who would ever think about hurting you.

Kathy answered the door. "Hi Mr and Mrs Wolfgang." Violet scold Kathy we told you to stop calling us that a month ago. Kathy said "I know it's just a force of habit." Come on in Mom and Dad, Peter said "now was that so hard he teased." Peter asked "is there a pup in here?" Kathy said "yes. Then told them the full story, Violet said "that poor pup where is he?"

Jonathan has him in the living room. They all walked in to see Jonathan marking Justin on his head. Violet said "welcome to the pack Justin in a soft tone."

Jonathan looked at his parents and said "Hi mom and dad." Justin looks up to see two wolves he looks at Jonathan and said "Dad who are they?"

They are my mom and dad an now your grandparents. Justin stood up and walked over to them and gave them a hug. While Justin was with Jonathan's parents, Jonathan phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket look at who was calling it was Kathy's parents on muzzle time.

Jonathan answered it "Hi Mom and Dad!" "Hi Jonathan, are you and Kathy busy Star said. Jonathan said "no why?" Ruddy said "we want to take you guys out for dinner. Jonathan said "that would be great we have a surprise for you anyway "Oh my mom and dad are here too." Good Star said "tell them to come to." Jonathan said ok then hung up.

Jonathan told everyone to get ready we are going to dinner. 15 minutes later they arrived at La' Pounce diner. Ruddy calls out Snowflake! Kathy looked to see her mom and dad waiting for them. They all walked over to Kathy parents Justin hid behind Jonathan they all greeted each other then Star spotted Justin. "Whose that Star asked "Oh, this is Justin our new son Kathy said. Ruddy asked is he a hybrid? He looks very handsome Justin said thank you mister. Then Justin said mommy who are they?

Kathy smiled and said "they are my parents and now your grandparents as well." Justin tail start wagging and walked up to the foxes and gave them a hug.

After that, they all went in got a table Star and Violet started asking Justin questions that he answered until it came to the question about his old parents.

Justin just tensed up Kathy cut in to change the subject and asked Justin do you want to go shopping after dinner? Justin said yes mommy putting more emphasis on the word.

Justin started asking everyone different questions about their jobs and hobbies. Justin learned his fox grandparents make suits and his wolf grandparents play music instruments. Kathy told Justin she works for the ZPD as a sketch artist and that Jonathan is a chef/cook.

Justin asked if anyone had a piece of paper and a pencil? Kathy asked why? Justin replied "you will see with a sly grin." Violet pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and handed it to Kathy then Justin described his mother and father. When Kathy finished and showed him. His body flinches Star and Violet sees it and instantly got up, telling Justin to come with them until your mommy makes that important call and dinner gets here Justin said "ok.

Kathy to the hint then called chief Bogo telling him. She got the sketches he said "that was fast well send them to me asap, then hung up." Kathy text, the pictures to Bogo and ripped up the paper then returned to the table with a smiled.

Star and Violet were walking around with Justin talking they told him his mommy was going to catch those bad mammals. Violet said "no one will ever hurt my grandson I will personally put them under." I second that Star said. Justin looked at them in their eyes and for a split second could see a savage look. He felt safe for the first time in his young life they walked back to the restaurant and sat back down.

Justin turned to Kathy gave her a hug and kiss whispered thank you mommy. Kathy couldn't hold back the tears anymore Jonathan hugged them both they then heard a click Jonathan sees his dad. With his phone out Peter said memories son then smiled after dinner they all went shopping.

Justin got new clothes and toys. Peter said "I almost forgot Violet did you bring them?" Violet said yes and opened her purse and pulled out five necklaces with a yin and yang pendant but it was different yin was a fox and yang was a wolf in the middle was a special orb that changes. To the eye color of the mammal wearing it Peter put one around Justin neck they watched it change to a smoky honey gray with what looks like a savage eye. Then Peter passes everyone, there's after that they all said goodbye to Kathy, Jonathan and Justin.

They got home Jonathan was carrying Justin to his new bedroom Kathy following close behind. They both tucked him in and kissed him goodnight then left the door cracked and went to there room and went to sleep.

Jonathan POV

The next morning I wake-up and see Justin has wrapped his body around me and Kathy's head. His face in the crook of Kathy's neck and legs and tail in mine. I reached for my phone and take a family selfie, I sent it to our parents and Nick. I carefully got up so they wouldn't wake-up I stood there and took a personal picture for myself. Once I moved so did Justin to close the gap around Kathy's head.

It looks like a natural Maine with pretty red flares I walked to the bathroom did my thing and got dressed. Then headed to the kitchen I started making coffee, eggs, toast and mix fruit salad. I heard Justin wake-up, then Kathy also giggling, I started making plates.

I opened my eyes look to my right and see my son had turned into my personal fur accessory. I smiled and then my mothering instincts kicked in I started licking him and marking him with my scent on him from tummy on up. Tickling him with her muzzle Justin is giggling and moving around he finally said "I give mommy." I stop, then my phone rang it was the chief on muzzle time I thought I would have some fun with this.

I told Justin to answer my phone and he did. What was said left the water buffalo speechless.

Justin POV

I answered mommy's phone like she asked I see that it's uncle Bogo. I said "Hi Uncle Bogo! Bogo was caught off guard "Hi young Wolfgang is your mommy with you? I said "yes, do you need her?" Bogo said "yes, it's very important." I said "ok and handed mom her phone.

I said "Hi Chief". Bogo said "good job on the.. he pauses, after he sees Justin. Then reworded it good job on the posters. We should have the superstars before their concert that starts in 24 hours." Then Bogo said "please don't raise another Nick" I hear Nick say "Hey, I'm right here." I laughed and thank the Chief then said "I have to go feed my son."

The Chief nodded and hung up.  
I looked at Justin sniffing the air I took it in some and smiled. I said your Dad must be cooking Justin said "it smells great." I said "head to the bathroom, I'm right behind you. Justin said "ok mommy.

Me and Justin got dressed then headed to the kitchen and sat down.

A/N


End file.
